What Happens Next?
by Bex Da T Rex
Summary: Steph is has problems some big, some small. But none compare to moving to the other side of the world. She leaves her friends behind and travels to the distant land of England. Spoliers, Oc, AU
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Steph and her family and Rhiannon sob**

"We're presently having really close game here. New Zealand Vs China competing for a place in the world cup semi finals." The commentator said cheerfully.

"Who will win it's all up to who's the better team, who's got more skill, who wants it more. Score is 50-50. Whoa looks like Porter has seen the snitch!"

Everyone turned their heads to look away from where the quaffle was to the seeker.

"Oh no false call. Whoever catches that snitch wins the game….that is if they actually see it."

"Sang or Porter this is moment, it's leaning against Porter for the New Zealand but it could change anytime soon oh look there goes Lu another goal for china. Porter still looking for the snitch"

'Shut up, why won't you shut the hell up' Stephanie thought.

'Why all the commentators in the world so irksome, talking about absolute crap.'

She blocked it out while she continued her pursuit. Her team and herself really wanted to get to the semi finals and win. New Zealand being the small country it is doesn't always come the top of the pool. She wanted to prove to herself and to everyone that she could play the game and she was better then all those boy's at her old school.

She halted quite violently, and was nearly jolted of her broom. She was the snitch for real this time and it was jumpy as if it couldn't decide which way to go. It zoomed, very suddenly, to the tail of her broom urging her to go chase it. She quickly snatched a glance at Sang, he hadn't seen it yet. She leaned back on her broom which was threatening to tumble backwards and grabbed the snitch. She regained her composure and held the snitch high.

Cheers erupted from the crowd of red, black and white as her team mates came over and congratulated her. They shoke hands with the Chinese team and congratulated them for a good game.

"Another spectacular win for New Zealand. Porter has yet to let them down, she is spectacular. Never missed a snitch and in my opinion never will. Looks like next the New Zealanders will be facing Bulgaria next in the semi finals. So to all those New Zealand supporters. Be there or be square. Well done New Zealand, well done"

The rest of the night they would do the traditional drink after the game. She knew if her mum found out (which she most likely would) she would get _the_ lecture but it's not like she ever listened to what was said but who did. She had short tolerance for things that annoyed her.

Another thing she was thankful for was she got to miss out on school for awhile, which doubles the fun. Her father didn't agree totally on the missing school part but was totally up with quidditch.

But as much as she loved missing school, she hated being away from her friends but you can't always get what you want. But being the social person she was hopefully she would make some friends along the way.

Steph went to a very expensive school called the Australasian School for Young Witches. She was only 14 but had been born and raised in quidditch. She started off playing in Auckland reps and was chosen to go to national trials and it was all uphill from there. How the hell did she manage to even get in the team was her question? If she had to answer, it would be barely?

She had long dark brown hair with slight auburn highlights but people just called it black, it had the tendency to be a bit crazy with it's curls, shining green eyes, and dimples. She was rich but didn't like to shove it in people's faces and liked things to be modest and homey. She was good in the defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and potions and had never really tried in everything else. But best of all (well in her opinion) she was a metaphorgus and she loved it. During quidditch she often made herself look small and delicate but just to set the enemies off and changed her hair colour all the time.

Until her 10th birthday she had never really questioned the differences in looks and habits to the rest of the family. She started to ask questions like who I got my eyes from since all he family posesed ether light blue or hazel eyes and other such things. She wasn't sad when she learned just curious. Her dad said he found her in an orphanage in England before he met mum. They then moved here along with her brothers Josh and Sam. She didn't care that she didn't know her parents only it made her a bit sad to think that perhaps they didn't want her but At least her adopted parent loved her. Although it didn't stop her thinking about that question. Who were her real parents? What had happened to them? Was she not good enough for them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STEPH ARE YOU UP YET?" Someone shouted in my ear while shaking me. "Get up, get up, get up"

"Piss off" I moaned and rolled over to face away from the intruder.

"Your favourite band the screeching succubus' is outside wanting to get your autograph"

"They are all sluts I hate them you know my favourite band" I got up grudgingly and propped myself up on my elbows. My room was honestly a mess, clothes all over the floor among other mysterious objects.

"How lucky am I to have friend that doubles as an alarm clock" I smiled at my best friend Rhiannon while putting on some clothes.

"That's what I'm paid for; by the way my cheque didn't arrive this month," she said then paused "I have to support myself you know" she said dramatically and hopped on my bed.

"Calm down! Don't get a cramp" I said still half asleep

"Don't worry"

"I don't want to go for that long" I suddenly changed subject.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to be a loner" Rhiannon whined.

"So I guess Kate doesn't count" I said knowingly

"You know what I mean it won't be the same without you"

"STEPHANIE!" My mum shouted "if your not awake and packed in five minutes were I'm telling them you couldn't make it"

"What are you going to say? She couldn't make it because she didn't wake up in time? I exclaimed.

And then whispered to Rhiannon "O crap I forgot to pack"

Rhiannon started giggling.

"What?"

"It's your trip of a lifetime going to play in the world cup and you forgot to pack. And to think I thought you were a bright one" She replied.

I made my way over to my wooden clothes chest chucking tops, jeans and other items on into the truck that lay open in the corner.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she sighed

"Don't worry. You'll be back in a few months" I reminded her

"But I'm going to be a loner and I won't see Kate till the world cup in three weeks anyway" she said.

I'd finished with the chest and proceeded to the wardrobe chucked a few cloaks, my quidditch robes and shoes in, and then closed it.

"I'd give anything to be in your place, now go," I said "you know with the country depending on you it's a lot of work."

Then kicked her out of my room quickly following her.

I ran downstairs with my trunk Rhiannon right behind me.

"Mum? How am I getting there anyway?" I said my mouth full of toast.

"Flo power" she said "they hooked our house up to the English flo network temporarily"

"See you at the finals" I hugged her

"Bye" Rhiannon said as she left "things to do, places to see"

I got some flu powder stepped into the chimney and said "International Quidditch Head Quarters."

_Authors Note:_

_My first fanfic plz review if you have any constructive Criticism. No flames._


	2. Flashback number 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Steph and most of the family and Rhiannon sob **

**_Start Flashback _**

_It was a dark dingy day, it had been two months since the last reported attack by Voldmort. Everyone was constantly vigilant and kept on their toes but little did the residence of Banter Street, Godric's Hollow notice the two very mysterious, hooded figures walking down the street. Waiting for the perfect time to strike the residence of 27 Banter Street. They were waiting for a certain to residence of this house to got to the 'fabulous' ministry yearly ball._

_A coldness that most would only relate to that of a dementor seemed to fill the street as they approached the house. Opening the gate and blasting the door out of their way. _

_Voldemort and his faithful follower Lucius entered the now quiet house. No person or obstacle stood in his way, It was all going as planned. _

_Slowly and steadily they made their way up the nursery, they had no need to rush and found 2 babies about two year.By the looks of them it twins. Everything and everyone was asleep and peaceful but not for long. Voldemort walked up to the babies and looked at them with a demeaning eye._

_"So this is the thing that is meant to stand in my way to greater glory?" he hissed "They look just like their father" _

_The other one which had woken up looked around and it's eyes landed on Lucius. She did not move in consideration to not wake up her twin who was snuggled up to the side of her._

_Lucius shifted under the unmoving eyes" shouldn't you kill them and get it over with?" he asked, and added to not cause suspicion "after all their just filthy half-bloods" _

_Voldemort glared at him although he did not know the full reason he finally made up his mind. He hadn't time for this. _

_He gave the two now awake babies a dirty look and hissed "Avada Kedavra". _

_Suddenly the impossible happened a big flash of light and an explosion. A light seemed to envelope the two wide awake babies as they tried to protect the other from harms way. _

_Lucius was left in the room in his shield charm as he stared at the gaping hole in the side of the house he then looked at the child. _

_"I better go. Looks like some Aurors will be here any minute" to no one really. He looked at the eyes that were staring back at him; he was still in major shock about what had happened. Suddenly a revelation came over him he took the staring baby and aparated out of the house. _

_At that moment the Aurors burst into the room after being called by the neighbours who heard the commotion._

_Alongside them were Lily and James Potter eager to see if there children were ok after being alerted only to find a cot with only a young crying boy in it with a lightening bolt scar on his head. They were distraught not that the aurors noticed. _

_"Voldermort must have struck" Said one of the aurors "seems he survived the killing curse" _

_"He's the boy-who-lived" _

**_End Flashback _**

**Author's Note**

**Strange but all will be explained soon also if you have any constructive criticism drop in a review or if you want to say hi I'm lonely in here :).**


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I don't I wish I was that talented and a billionaire but I'm not **

Steph was sitting at the mahogany desk in a nice English country style room in the cottage where her team were staying. Obviously her team weren't staying all in the same cottage, but they were just next door. She wasn't sure where in the country it was or which country but she had a strong feeling it was England. She was almost positive that if she asked it would probably be confidential.

They were told they were relatively near the quidditch pitch they would be playing Bulgaria at. Right now she was writing a letter to Rhiannon and her other best friend Kate who was on a magical tour of Europe ending up in England to see the finals.

She had escaped barely from their intense training schedule. Basically if you made one mistake you had to do ten laps round the pitch, running. Five times a week from 8.00a.m. to 1.00p.m. if not later depending on how the captain felt. There are seven people as per usual on a quidditch team they also had the reserves in case anything happened. On the team two beaters called Paul Otai and John Paora our very own captain. Then there was the keeper Gerard Smith and might I say an extraordinary keeper at that, there's the chasers next Tegan Spence, Jake Horton and Ryan Hart. Then of coarse there's me the seeker. Other then Gerard who's 19 I'm the only teenager on the team that's why me and Gerard are good friends as we call ourselves quidditch buddies. Wer're tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steph come down to practice" Gerard shouted "we're waiting for you" he called from the field like area that we practiced in out back

Steph looked out the window too see three of her team mates waiting for her.

"We're having a game against out reserves come on down" shouted Tegan.

I quickly apperated down to the pitch with my broom, a new custom made one made especially for me in American, paid for by my dad.

"I'm ready" I smiled

We all hopped on our brooms and started playing but after about ten minutes of fun and joking round, the snitch caught the corner of my eye. Only to find as soon as my hand had gripped around it a bludger was coming my way. I started doing a backwards flip but was a bit to late. The end half of my broom was no more and it was meant to be a safe game too. That means no hitting people or as our couch would say 'no injures before a game or I will kill you.

"Bloody hell" I shouted kind of peeved as I landed on the ground luckily not far from it.

Looking at who had hit it, who else but the near hopeless tactics of our 2nd reserve beater, Edward. Who only got in the team because of parents connections.

"Sorry" he said "I missed" everyone burst out laughing

"We're trying to have fun Eddie not whack out each others brains" said John "trust Edward to do that"

"So where the place to get brooms around here" I said laughing and held up my stick, well at least half of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph stood in front of a large grotty looking pub with a hanging sign saying the Leaky Caldron. She looked at the little piece of paper the hotel owner had given her. She had asked where she could get a training broom until her new was ready and imported to England.

"Yes it appears it is" she said to herself 'but how do I get to the stores, It's much more strait forward in New Zealand. There its right in front of everybody eyes. Everyone except muggles'

She entered the loud noisy ruckus of laughing and other noises which strangely enough seemed to be mostly be coming from a group largely consumed by red heads. I proceeded to try and find someone who can help while attempting not to get pushed over on the way there. I walked up to one of the red headed boys and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me can you help me? I'm looking for..." I looked at the paper "Diagon Ally" I had obviously said it wrong because he let out a small chuckle.

"Just out this way young lady" he said holding out his hand "watch your step and tap twice" but he had a dreamy look on his face while trying to figure out who it reminded him of. (A/N/ remember she's small and delicate with chocolate brown hair)

I followed him there and tapped twice with my wand, much to my surprise the wall started to reveal a magnificent ally very big and very grand much bigger then back home.

"Would you like me to accompany this young lady to wherever she may wish to go?" he said dramatically in a posh English accent. I could I was going to like this guy.

'Lets see got ma money' I thought to myself I scanned the ally for what looked like a quidditch shop. Then decided to ask "hey, where's the quidditch shop?"

'I didn't expect you to be into quidditch" he said genuinely surprised "where are you from anyway?"

"By the way I love quidditch and could whip your ass anytime. I'm from New Zealand. By the way my name's Steph

"I'm Fred"

"I think I like this place already" I said smiling as she looked at the shop full of brooms, polishing kits, and guide books about everything to do with quidditch. I slowly walked in with Fred, and rushed over to look at the quidditch related material.

I turned around and exclaimed "bloody hell! I'm seeing doubles" two Ginger head boys stood there with identical grins on their faces.

"So am I" said the unnamed twin as he indicated to a New Zealand team poster with Steph's head slightly bigger then the rest of the team and right in the middle. Other posters such as an England one, a Bulgarian one and a South African one were side by side. It was clearly a world cup display.

"That's kinda embarrassing" I said examining the poster, not liking it at all

"Fraternizing with the enemy, are you?" said Fred

"It seems so." Giving them a chucky smile, suddenly I looked at my watch and screamed "I'm late"

"What's the fastest broom you have right now?" I basically screamed at them.

"Firebolt 360" they replied (A/N/ Not very creative aye?).

"Good" I protruded my large bag of coins and ordered one at the counter. Quickly paid and left the shop running, not looking where I was going and often when you do that in a crowed area you run into someone which I did.Top of FormBottom of Form


	4. New Faces and New Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Steph and most of her family and Rhiannon and Kate **

We did it, we did it again. New Zealand triumphed over Bulgaria even though they have the famous Victor Krum we still whipped their asses. Well not really, it was a really close game that finished with New Zealand with the snitch but that can only be expected when you reach the final rounds of the world cup. Best teams in the world fighting it out for a place. We're in the finals, the international finals, the biggest quidditch competition in the world and I can't fricken believe it. But as our coach is always reminding us it will only get harder and apparently he has got some intense training schedule planed (I hate to think). We have to shape up even more if we want to win against England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Steph, want to join us for a drink?" yelled one of her team mates he was obviously already drunk but I couldn't tell who because the crowd muffled their voice, probably one of the boys because the girls preferred not to get totally pissed after a game.

"Na I think I might skip this time" I shouted "maybe after finals" giving off a goofy grin.

"Your loss" he said as he took a quick shot of vodka. Personally I only drank wine, champagne and other similar beverages. Never beer though, I hated it, well maybe not butter beer but she defiantly hated fire whiskey.

She made her way to her room after apparating outside the boundaries of the cottage. She needed to have some rest and relaxation. Only problem was making it to her bed without falling over objects, clothes and the mysterious objects that were already beginning to congregate in her room. Just like home. It was pouring with rain and she certainly pitted people that had to play quidditch today, or be outside in general.

She sat in her bed entertaining herself with good books and other such things but eventually resorted to staring out the window, it was starting to get pretty nasty now and she was getting increasingly bored. She could see the water lashing down on the rather large pond outside and the tree violently bending in the wind threatening to topple over.

She started to think about who she could hang out with or even just talk to. Rhiannon's busy with her school musical she was totally into that stuff but lacked all musical talent, she was content in playing rolls with lots of lines but no singing. Kate is in the middle of nowhere and Steph had no idea where she was but was going to find out soon enough. Everybody else was busy with something or asleep since it was the middle of the night in New Zealand. She wondered if she could go hang out with her other team mates but decided against it. Or go shopping but the weather was just to bad. Finally deciding on the perfect people to cheer her out of this rain induced depression. The only people I've met in England so far, the twin. Best part was they said when she had bumped into them at the ice cream parlour that she could visit any time. They suggested using flu powder if she knew what was good for her and just say "the Burrow" She has a go at attacking her bed hair which had sprung into rather violent curls but it was just not use. She changed her appearance as to not cause confusion with their family or the twin themselves. Finally deciding her appearance was fit to go out she chucked on her local club team's sweat shirt and made her way to the already blazing fire. "The Burrow" she whispered because she had a strong feel she wasn't meant to leave the hostel without permission.

She hoped she wouldn't be intruding but then again she wasn't the best on manners or timing at that.

When she arrived she came spiralling out onto what she presumed was the Weasley's living room floor.

I saw Fred and George in the living room holding a small book and reading it to a whole congregation of red heads "Hey Steph right on time listen to this" he started reading from the book again, it seemed to be a girls diary. "Dear Diary. I can't believe it!! My idol is coming to England, Yes I know she's like the opposing team but she is an inspiration to girls everywhere. She just the best" They kept on reading as I went to make myself comfortable behind the crowd. When finally there was a screech from upstairs. It seemed the absence of diary hadn't one unnoticed. Another red head stormed downstairs and snatched the small leather bound book from her brother.

The twins as she commonly referred to them as decided it was a good time to introduce me to the crowd

"I think Steph is flattered by what you said about her." said Fred.

"She wants us to thank you sincerely from here" finished George.

"What rubbish are you talking about now you two?" I said quizzically not really listening to half of what had been said.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open, this was after all the girl who had won against Viktor Krum, who could blame them. Ginny fainted from shock and embarrassment.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she becomes nervous in front of people she idolises, or crushes" said a boy whom from what Fred and George had told me I presumed was Ron. "Just ask Harry"

"When she first met him she stuck her elbow in the butter dish" said a yet unnamed person

At this time Mrs Weasley and another group of people entered the room which must have been a strange sight. A girl lying on the floor and all the rest gathered around a person who couldn't be spotted though the tall siblings.

"Speak of the devil" Fred said in a comical fashion

We were just telling Steph about when Ginny stuck her elbow in the butter dish" George informed the newcomers.

"Steph Who?" asked a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Steph Porter" I butted in before anyone else in the room could say anything "and you are?"

"Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you all" I said "but I really must be going before people start wondering where I am"

"Since when have you ever worried about people worrying about you? Steph" George said

"In that case you must stay for dinner" Mrs Weasley said and Steph felt there was no way she was getting out of this now.

"We're taking Steph upstairs," said Fred as the three teens ran upstairs, the room erupted into whispering.

"I think we should take you home more often" said Fred

"That's the most fun we've had all holidays" added George

"Tells me something about your holidays so far," I said teasingly "been a bit bored?"

"Only boring people get bored,"

"Well call me dull then," I exclaimed. We walked up yet another set of stair when the twins made a turn.

"Na uh"

"Ah ha"

"Na uh"

"What were we arguing about anyway?" said Fred

"I don't know I just like arguing" I stated

"Ditto"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would like to present to you the start of it newest range." They said in unison. And proceeded in showing me all sorts of strange things they had started to make but not all completed due to lack of money. They explained how it worked and how they made them.

"You are truly geniuses" I praised them

"We already knew that"

"Well my genius senses are telling me mum has dinner ready"

"I really shouldn't"

"Mum insists"

She had no choice but to follow. She was being lead by the twins into a noisy back yard in which most we're already seated. It seemed there was not enough space inside the house for the assembly.

"I think I should warn you now that most people here are quidditch fanatics and support England"

"And next team to beat is New Zealand"

"Sounds fun." I said with a daunting look on my face

_Author's Note_

_I love reviews thats a fact. Please give just one tinsy one to show me your there._


	5. Chapter 5

Life In the potter household was great. It was great as long as you didn't mention the long lost (presumed dead) daughter of James and Lily. It was a happy family but it just had something missing. Harry whenever She was mentioned walked away or out of the room without a second word. He had been close to her and it was obvious he missed her they we're twins and ever since they were born had stuck together. Other then the occasional nightmare and the fact he had become slightly withdrawn and less social, he was alright. As he grew older he met new people and one person who helped him a lot (unintentionally) was Ron his best friend. Eventually he became less withdrawn with people but still it didn't make Her come back. The other two siblings didn't know about anything that happened or why it was such an avoided issue. They just knew if there was time for pranks it wasn't October.

The oldest child which was Harry, Was in forth year. Then came David he had just entered Hogwart's and had surprisingly gotten into Ravenclaw (surprising since most of the family got into Gryffindor. He took he looks more from his mother and took pleasure in being nicely presented although it didn't reflect his personality. He was a natural born trouble maker. Finally last but not least was the little baby of the family Ashley. Born two years after David and twice as rebellious as her father. James had worked previously as an Head of the Auror department at the ministry but had been offered the teaching post at Hogwart's and was now determined to prove it was not cursed. Harry and David weren't quite as enthusiastic about it. Rather embarrassed actually.

They still lived at Godric's Hollow as it was a great place to raise children. No one ever entered the nursery again, that room was no mans land. They had to repair the place but other then that, never.

He was having a nightmare. One about the night or rather just a green flash and crying but then it moulded into something different. Something that had never happened before, he had normally woken up by now. He was walking along a beautiful corridor. Ivy crawling up old wall which used to hold magnificent large frescos on the wall now only small sections could be seen though the beautiful plant that hung there. The floor (although they were inside) was comprised of dirt and the occasional patch of grass. The corridor seemed to have no end. He kept on walking just for the sake of it. As he was considering resting or just giving up he heard a noise. Faint as it was it was still a noise.

He wanted to get closer, he was curious but he wasn't getting anywhere much. He got anxious and annoyed so he started running. Strange this was though that the closer he got the more it sounded like crying.

He felt concerned and felt a strange urge to comfort whoever was crying and make them smile. As any person with half a heart would.

He could see a door it was the beautiful dark wood. Whoever was crying was behind the door. Now he was here he wasn't thinking it was such a good idea. Curiosity got the better of him as it always did.

There sitting with her back to him a girl but he was unable to tell how old though. Long hair that looked as black as night in the present lighting. She was wearing a simple white dress. She was in the corner head cradled up to her knee's crying. Her hair was a mess and went all over the place.

He approached her but all of a sudden she looked up with stark black eyes that looked untouched by the previous emotions.

He awoke with a start; It was the weirdest dream he had ever had. It was the weirdest dream he'd ever heard about. It befuddled him yet when he pictured the girl it scared the living daylights out of him. Black hair and eyes like of some bad horror show.

Now that he was awake he noticed everyone was up but also it was 11.47 and he was pretty sure he was meant to be awake by 8.00 today.

"I'm in deep shit now" he said finally fully awake and practically throwing on some cloths and running downstairs.

He jumped down the finally steps and came onto a scene that would haunt and taunt him for the rest of his days.

A group of people which included Ron, Hermione and a few other people he knew being showed The album. The most dreaded book in the house (which kinda means something when you have the library of an Auror). The scariest book in the house. The baby Harry photo album. Which included many pictures that should have been burned years ago and would have been if the album was not flame proof.

"He's finally arrived" said James

"We were just showing them a photo album" said Lily

He stood there with a look on his face that was between surprised, sad and embarrassed.

"I'm going to get breakfast now" he said knowing that any further argument would cause additional humiliation.

He abruptly remembered why he had meant to have been up by 8. They were meant to go over to the Weasley's for breakfast. But it seemed the Weasley's came to us.

"Did you hear how good New Zealand is?" was one of the conversations in the kitchen

"but wer're still gonna whip ther butt's"

Another chat was "The New Zealand seeker is really hot"

"aren't all the girls on the New Zealand team hot?" said Ron

Everyone laughed and was happy. They finished breakfast and were about to make their way out the door to play some quidditch which was sort of one of the main resons they came over to each others houses. The boys at least.

"Harry we need to leave now"

Harry just stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face

"You forgot didn't you?" his mum said "other then quidditch what was the other reason everyone came over"?

"Because we enjoy each other company?" this earned some laughs from Ron. Not that they didn't enjoy each other company just quidditch was more important for the boys.

"Come! Now!"

"Shame" Ron whispered.

"Ron your coming too"

"Can't we do it after the world cup?" It seemed the topic wasn't up for negotiation.

_Author's Note _

_Have fun. REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO._


End file.
